Seat covers are readily available for covering a seat in an exterior situation such as the seat of a boat so that when it is out of use the seat is properly covered and thus protected against damage. However the seat cover is often difficult to store and thus may not be available when required or may be misplaced or may require other storage locations which are not available in the location concerned.